


Cyclopes meeting

by BrokenGlass201



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Meeting after empurata, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlass201/pseuds/BrokenGlass201
Summary: Glitch and Shockwaves first meeting after Shocky's empurata. It does not end well.





	Cyclopes meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fic so please don't roast me (yet). Feedback is appreciated.  
> I wrote this in a rush so sorry about grammar and spelling.  
> This would take place after Shockwave's empurata told in mtmte #11

Damus, or Glitch as he now called himself, stepped quickly to keep up with the large red and blue cop. After their little matrix heist, Glitche’s world has spun upsidown. His home, the Academy of Advanced Technology was gone, burnt down. The founder, friend and teacher, was gone. The cop, Orion Pax had done his best to find the Senator, to rescue him. When he finally did find him, it was too late. The institute had done it’s work. Glitch looked down at his own claws, clicking them together anxiously. He hadn’t seen what had become of the Senator, but Orion had told him, tried to dissuade him but Glitch was insistent, he needed to see the Senator.

‘Keep up’ Orion’s words shook Glitch out of his nervous daydream ‘Remember I cannot guarantee he’ll be there…’ Glitch nodded. He expected this outcome; the Senator had become harder to find and even harder to contact according to Orion. However, even if he had to walk out on the street where people would stare and scowl just for a chance of seeing him, he’d take it.  
Orion stopped abruptly causing Glitch to bump into him. Orion put a hand on Glitches shoulder. ‘Are you ready?’ he asked, ‘we can always go back’ unspoken words. Why was Orion so against them meeting? Glitch nodded, his single blue optic shone with determination. ‘Ok then, stay behind me’ That last part was more of a suggestion than an order, but Glitch obeyed anyway. Trailing closely behind the large cop.

‘Senator Shockwave’ called Orion. 

Glitch knew what to expect, single optic – like his own, clawed hands – like his own, an expressionless face – just like his own. However, once he saw it up close, a shiver ran up and down his spine. He did not want to see this.

The purple cyclops turned to face Orion. ‘What is it?’ he asked, there was no joy in his voice, no sadness, no irritation, notion. ‘Someone wants to see you’ mumbled Orion stepping aside to reveal the smaller orange cyclops. 

Shockwave stared at him with a single yellow optic. Glitch felt like his gaze penetrated right through him, nothing in that expressionless orb hinted any emotion. He raised a claw to speak ‘Senator Shock-’  
‘Why is it out?’

‘What?’ Glitch fought back a choke, but Shockwave was no longer looking at him, his presence no longer existed. ‘What is it doing out Orion?’

Orion flickered his optics ‘Senator, this is Glitch, Damus.’ 

‘I am aware.’

‘He wanted to see you.’

‘So you thought you could just bring an empurata bot out for a fieldtrip?’

Glitch, who’d been clicking his claws out of nerves reached out to touch the Senators own claws. The action seemed to repulse the purple cyclopes who knocked the smaller bot’s hand away. ‘Take it away Orion, it’s causing a scene.’ And turned to leave, deciding that the meeting wasn’t worth his time.

Glitch stood still, he’d stopped clicking his claws, he was too stunned for that. Shockwave called him an ‘it’. He looked at him like he wasn’t even real, wasn’t even worth speaking to. Fretting, Glitch started to click his claws again, venting quickly. He gazed after the Senator then turning to Orion for answers he already knew. Orion put a hand on his back as if to hide him from view, it was only now Glitch noticed the onlookers, whispering, shaking their heads, frowning. A quiet whimper escaped to which Orion pulled him close in response. 

Orion didn’t say anything, he wasn’t good with words. He especially didn’t know what words would comfort the outlier who had now buried his cyclops head into his chest. Orion had wanted to spare him of this hurt, but he had failed. Once again, he’d failed. He put a hand on Glitch’s head. ‘It’s not fair’ He heard Glitch murmur. Orion tightened his awkward embrace around him. ‘I know, all we can do is remember him as he was.’


End file.
